


救赎第三部40

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部40

第40章 

　　润凰闭上眼睛，贴着琉璃镜片轻轻笑了起来。此时此刻，他被一种从未感受过的，强烈而温暖的幸福包裹着。

　　他的皇兄没有死，他的皇兄还在他身边，真好，真好。

　　“皇兄，你曾问我可否一生相守。那时我没答允，因为我害怕，怕应承了又做不到。现在我不害怕了。”他抱紧润璋，柔声道：“皇兄，我们在一起吧，上穷碧落下黄泉，死生不弃。”

　　昏昏沉沉中仿佛有人抱着他，又如同沉浸在温水里。光芒透过水面照射进来，朦朦胧胧，交错迷离。

　　他伸手去抓，指头却碰到一样冰凉的东西。许多块碎片化作许多个皇兄，山洞里坑蒙拐骗的皇兄，原野上策马狂奔的皇兄，战场上性命相托的皇兄，别院内温柔体贴的皇兄……

　　我有许多张面孔，可是对你，永远只有一张面孔。

　　你问我有多喜欢你，我说不出来，可是我心里明白，我宁愿跟你吵架也不愿去爱别人。

　　凤凰，你知不知道，我只是想让你爱我多一点，一点点而已。

　　他抱着皇兄轻轻笑了，“傻瓜，其实我早就爱上你了。因为爱上了，才会患得患失，才会与你争吵。若哪一天不找你吵架了，你就应该担心了。”

　　有风吹过竹林，如龙吟轻鸣。他和着那天然的乐曲，哼起了民间小调。

　　开门的声音响起，许多人涌了进来。脚步嘈杂，抽气声此起彼伏。他眯着眼睛看过去，有一人逆着光站在门口，他并不在意，依旧抱紧了手里的皇兄。

　　众人看到他的手，仿佛受到了极大的惊吓，又仿佛被什么人的气势压住了一样，刹那间所有声音都被抽离了，

　　“凤凰……”那人一步步走近，“你手里拿着什么，给兄长看看好不好？”

　　好奇怪，那人竟然认得他，还自称兄长。

　　他抬头认真瞧了瞧那人，并不认得，“嘘，皇兄睡着了，你莫要吵醒他。”说罢一边拍打着皇兄的背一边唱着歌儿哄着。

　　那人倒抽一口冷气，声音越发温柔了，“既然端王睡了，那就把他放在床上吧！你这么抱着他一点都不舒服。”

　　鼻端闻到了什么气味，腥甜腥甜的。手指越来越粘稠，全是红通通的水，糟糕，会把皇兄的衣衫弄脏的。他这么爱洁，就连衣摆上沾了一粒泥点子都受不了。

　　赶紧用另一只手去擦，结果那红色的水越擦越多，连皇兄的脸都染红了。

　　忽然有人来抢，他本能收紧五指，霎时间血腥气直冲鼻端。他不管不顾，用力握住，拼命将皇兄往怀里拽。

　　啪的一声，他被那人一掌掴到地上，脑中一片空白，耳膜嗡嗡作响。

　　隐隐听到碎裂的声音，他立刻爬起来，疯了一样去把它抢回来，“皇兄，皇兄。”

　　“它不是润璋，端王已经不在了，不在了。”那人在他耳边怒吼，他拼命挣扎，胸肺像一个破败的风箱，呼哧呼哧喘得厉害。

　　不在了，皇兄不在了……

　　他愣愣的看着自己的双手，空荡荡的，什么都没有。

　　脑中一片空白，恐惧、绝望排山倒海一般涌上来。他失了力气，瘫软在那人怀里，连声音也变得木讷僵硬，“把皇兄还给我。”他揪住那人衣襟，哀声恳求，“把他还给我，还给我。”

　　“凤凰，为什么会变成这样，为什么！”那人捧着他的脸，吻着他的唇，水滴一颗颗落在他脸上，下雨了吗？

　　味道很熟悉，动作也很熟悉，他眯着眼睛想了很久。退开了些，捧着那人的脸细细端详，然后轻轻笑了，“又骗我，皇兄你明明就在这里啊！”

　　那人脸色惨白，慢慢抚上他的脸颊，“是，皇兄就在这里。”

　　男人的手指头微微颤抖，带着一股凉意，不知为何他却觉得非常温暖。他握着对方的手，留恋的用脸颊轻轻摩挲，“你去哪里了，我好想你，好想你啊！”

　　男人的唇落在他的额上，他的眼上，柔和得如春风细雨。

　　“胆小鬼。”他笑着，捧了皇兄的脸轻柔的吻了上去。

　　唇舌缠绵，彼此相拥，那种烙在骨血里的气味让他心魂欲醉，无法自拔。

　　他分开稍许，凝视着那双水样乌眸，撂下狠话，“皇兄，我要把你留在身边，一辈子！”

　　“好，一辈子。”

　　他放心了，努力撑着困倦的眼皮，靠在男人胸口低低的道：“我先睡一会儿，就睡一个时辰，皇兄定要记得把我叫醒。”他怕皇兄离开，哪怕睡着依然用手指轻轻揪着对方的衣襟。

　　他阖着双眼，嘴角带着笑，像个不知忧愁的孩子。

　　润瑜压下喉头哽咽，将他轻轻放回床上。

　　“悉心医治，这双手是拉的开大弓降得了烈马的手，千万不能毁了。”那浓浓的血腥味，哪怕上了药也无法掩盖。润瑜根本不敢看那双手，皮肉翻卷，关节处已露出了森森白骨。

　　“凤凰，你怎能对自己这么狠心。那琉璃碎片何等锋利，难道你竟一点都不觉得痛？”或许真是不痛的吧，心都死了，又怎会觉得痛。可是他却痛得很厉害，他宁愿那一道道刀口是割在自己身上，宁愿凤凰握住那块碎片捅入自己的心口，也不愿凤凰受这样的苦。

　　“陛下，殿下这伤，若再深上一分，便会伤了血脉，再也救不回来了。”御医将伤口包裹妥当，小心翼翼的道：“殿下心绪不稳，兴许还会自伤，定要小心看护。”

　　“知道了，都退下吧！”脚步窸窣，众人都退尽了。

　　他惨笑，极其轻柔的吻着凤凰的眼睛，吻着凤凰的唇，最后尝到了苦涩的泪。“是我错了吗？是我做错了吗？我只是想保护你，凤凰，这天下除了我还有谁能保护你？”

　　偌大的栖梧宫褪尽了繁华，只剩下哭泣。

　　他为凤凰揩去脸上的水滴，“你若想骗自己一辈子，我就陪你自欺欺人一辈子。哪怕……哪怕你把我当成润璋也无妨。”

　　夜半风凉，他瑟缩了一下，一张薄被盖上了他的肩膀。

　　“凤凰？”本能的摸索过去，床上的人还在，“凤凰？”他睁开眼，正撞进一双灿如星子的双眸。

　　“你……你醒了？”他手足无措，不敢多说一句话，只是怔怔的看着凤凰。

　　“睡了这么久，也该醒了。”润凰的双手包裹着重重纱布，他笨拙的夹着被子，为润瑜拉上一些，“夜晚风凉，别受了寒。”

　　他已经下定决心把自己当成润璋，便仿着那人素日的模样，勾着唇角笑，“为兄征伐多年，这点寒还不放在心上。”

　　顿了一下，忍了心头苦涩，淡淡的道：“这宫里规矩多，你若觉得住得厌烦，等身子略好一些，便搬到我府邸去。端王府里你爱怎样就怎样，哪怕你把墙拆了，也没人敢说半个不字。”

　　润凰静静看着他。

　　他不知哪里露了破绽，兀自惴惴不安。

　　“兄长，我知道是你。”润凰眸光清澈，神情是前所未有的平静，“不必惊慌，我没有疯。这段时日我很清楚发生了什么，我也知道自己在做什么，只是不愿面对罢了。”

　　“你……”他不敢相信，也不敢试探，便虚虚的握住凤凰的手，安静的守在他身边。

　　“我的孩儿死了，皇兄也死了……”润凰看着那一束投射进来的月光，声音轻柔得就像掠过太液池上的晚风，“人生八苦，生老病死、爱别离、恨长久、求不得、放不下。在人世待得越久，受的苦也越多。他们走了也好，走了，就不用再受苦了。”

　　润凰的神情让他越来越害怕，心头仿佛被人挖开了一个大洞，“你别胡思乱想，他们定希望你好好活着。”他盯着他的眼，声音急迫哀凄，“你别忘了，母后临终前让我们互相扶持，不离不弃。”

　　润凰没有出声，看向他的目光里充满了疑惑。“兄长，你和皇兄真像。长得像，性子也像，有时候我觉得你们才是亲兄弟，一样的算无遗策，心机深重。而我，只不过是个局外人罢了。”

　　事到临头，他反而有一种如释重负的感觉，“你知道了。”

　　知道是我顺水推舟，借你的手扳倒端王。知道是我故意把皇后放进来，为保你一命而堕了那孩儿。知道是我细心谋划，将端王逼离京城，射杀于荒野。

　　润凰淡淡的道：“知道如何，不知道又如何，你始终是我的兄长，我始终会帮你守住这天下。”

　　他点头，“不错，你我是嫡亲兄弟，我们之间本就不应横亘他人。”也无妨，润璋已经死了，而他与凤凰还有许多日子。时光是最残忍的刀，再深的情，再爱的人，终究都会被一一剜去。来日方长。

　　他打开从不离身的荷包，从里面取出一枚蜡丸，“你服下解药，才能长长久久的帮我守住这江山。”

　　蜡丸呈深红色，像血。润凰两指捏着那枚蜡丸，漫不经心的道：“我听说最重要的药引是龙之逆鳞，这世上当真有逆鳞么？”

　　“精诚所至金石为开。朕诏令天下，无论何等异宝都有人献上。”

　　“不错，天下疆域，风雨水土，都归陛下所有。”润凰捏破那蜡封，张口将解药服下。

　　燎原君一直等到皇帝离开才敢入内。

　　夜凉如水，榻上那人一身白衣坐在月下，如一触即碎的幻影。

　　他心痛如绞，怎么他才离开区区数月，殿下竟变成了这副模样。

　　“你回来了。”润凰示意他起身，“他怎样了？”

　　“属下遵从殿下的吩咐，一直暗中保护端王。那日追兵甚众，万箭齐发，属下救援不及，眼看端王便要……”

　　他怕润凰怒火攻心，连忙道：“殿下放心，端王无恙。危急关头不知哪来的一道金光护住了他。属下即刻与他一道跃入激流，绕过追兵耳目将他救起，直到送出玉门关才敢折返。”

　　润凰长长松了一口气，“他……他说了什么？”

　　“端王问我为何要救他。”燎原君轻声道：“属下说，你若死了，殿下会伤心。”

　　润凰沉默了一阵，声音低不可闻，“你做得很好。救他，我不后悔。只是……只是却负了这天下。”

　　“殿下为何这么说。”燎原君不解，“待过几年，众人淡忘了这件事，端王改名换姓，另寻一处桃源胜地，殿下不就可以与他相守了么？”

　　若他是这样恬淡的性子，我们兄弟三人又何至于走到这地步。润凰看向窗外摇动的树枝，“起风了。”

　　燎原君伸臂将窗扇关上。“盛夏之风须臾便消，殿下不必放在心上。”

　　润凰轻声道：“黑夜中有兽在嘶鸣，好像狂风初起。许多人都充耳不闻，却不知……却不知暴雨将至。”

　　一年后，端王联合周边小国起兵。四十万大军越过玉门关，直逼中原。

　　颖王自请领兵，皇帝坚持不允，颖王便与朝中重臣一道长跪于承明殿前。皇帝百般无奈，终于召见了他。

　　“这满朝文武，难道只有你能领兵？”地上一片狼藉，皇帝指着他痛斥，“你身子才刚好，就这么迫不及待的想再病一场？”

　　“我与皇兄共同领兵作战十余年，他的战术谋略，行军布阵，只有我最了解。况且四十万大军，不是这么好打的。一旦战败，我们便再无兵力与之对抗。”

　　他的话字字切中要害，润瑜无法反驳，可是依然不甘心。“万一……”

　　“没有万一。”润凰单膝跪下，掷地有声，“为了这天下，我绝不会败。请陛下即刻下旨。”

　　半个时辰后，润凰郑重接过诏书虎符，行过君臣大礼，转身离开。

　　润瑜叫住了他，“凤凰，你当真放下了吗？”

　　润凰停下脚步，却没有回头，“我身无一物，有什么放不下。陛下什么都有，却还什么都想要。”

　　润瑜沉沉看着他的背影，“无论你心中如何想，终究还是要回到这里，回到我身边。”上前一步，想伸手拉他，却又不敢，“凤凰，答应我，一定要回来。”

　　润凰心中酸楚，喉头像堵着一团棉絮，咽不下，吐不出。

　　儿时的依赖，年少的爱恋、共历风雨的相互扶持，像一张织得密密的大网，缠得他喘不过气来。

　　后面传来急促的呼吸声，他知道兄长正等着他回答。

　　眼中的泪模糊了视线，他轻轻的，低不可闻的嗯了一声。

　　润瑜高兴的笑了起来，直到看不见润凰背影了才肯收回目光。“凤凰答应了，等这场大战结束，朕定要……定要……”他想着那时的情形，欢喜得连话都说不出来。

　　到那时，他定要想尽办法让凤凰爱上他，与他一道看遍这锦绣江山。

　　


End file.
